


Cat Parents

by Hollythecherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stray Cat, Бездомные коты, Согласование с каноном, коты, от друзей к возлюбленным
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollythecherry/pseuds/Hollythecherry
Summary: Оглядываясь назад, Доён должен был это предвидеть.Его лучший друг всегда был слишком добр во вред себе, никогда никому не отказывал в беде. Или, в данном случае, какому-нибудь коту в беде.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Ким Донён/Ли Тэён
Kudos: 21





	Cat Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345789) by [softseoksoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseoksoons/pseuds/softseoksoons). 



> Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено. Перевод есть и на фикбуке.
> 
> Поставьте, пожалуйста, Kudos и на оригинале)

Оглядываясь назад, Доён должен был это предвидеть.

Его лучший друг всегда был слишком добр во вред себе, никогда никому не отказывал в беде. Или, в данном случае, какому-нибудь _коту_ в беде.

***

Неделя началась совершенно нормально — с того, что группа взяла заслуженный отпуск после завершения промоушена с Punch.

Юта уехал два дня назад, чтобы навестить свою семью в Осаке, Тэиль последовал за ним. Марк и Джонни отправились на следующий день в Ванкувер и Чикаго, а Донхёк решил поехать на выходные на пляж с дримами. Остальные четверо остались в общежитии.

В частности, Доён и Тэён остались одни на пятом этаже.

Доён привык просыпаться позже по утрам, стараясь как можно больше выспаться после напряжённой работы в течение полугода без перерывов.

Он вздохнул в свои простыни, мышцы расслабились от комфорта. Двигаться не хотелось ещё целый год.

_Царап_

Доён пошевелился в сонной дымке.

_Царап_

Наверное, это был просто кондиционер.

_Царап_

С неохотным вздохом Доён сел на кровати, оглядывая окружающую обстановку. С ним в комнате никого не было, так как менеджер ушёл в собственный заслуженный отпуск.

Ещё несколько мгновений в комнате было тихо. До того как…

_Царап_ _Царап_ ___Царап_ __

Ким застонал и сбросил с себя одеяло. Он подошёл к двери, откуда доносился звук, распахнул её, собираясь сетовать на Тэёна за его шутки, и заметил, что с другой стороны никого нет.

Вместо этого, тёршись о его голые лодыжки, сидел кот.

***

Тэён ещё не вернулся домой, и Доён понятия не имел, что делать.

Крошечный комочек чёрного меха крепко спал у него на коленях, когда он смотрел на что-то в телефоне.

Неужели Тэён принёс котёнка домой?

Конечно, он принёс. Как ещё котёнок без ошейника смог бы подняться на пять лестничных пролетов в их многоэтажном доме?

Доён посмотрел на котёнка, лежащего на коленях: его уши слегка подёргивались во сне, когда тот поднимал и опускал грудь. Он легонько похлопал котёнка по спине, стараясь быть нежным, чтобы тот внезапно не проснулся. Сейчас он не хотел иметь дело с царапинами.

Котёнок был таким маленьким, что почти полностью помещался только в одной руке Доёна. Его шерсть была мягкой и торчала в разные стороны. Ким изо всех сил старался пригладить её, но она, казалось, не хотела и с места сдвинуться. Мех был тёмно-чёрного цвета, а глаза котёнка ещё темнее. Это смутно напомнило Доёну Тэёна, который совсем недавно покрасил волосы в чёрный.

Через некоторое время входная дверь со щелчком открылась, и Ли вошёл внутрь, держа в одной руке пару пакетов с покупками.

— Хэй, Доён, — позвал он, снимая ботинки и входя в комнату. Он сделал около пяти шагов, прежде чем заметил колени Доёна и остановился как вкопанный. На лице застыл неподдельный ужас.

— Я должен был догадаться, — только и ответил Доён. Он закатил глаза, когда Тэ не сдвинулся с места. — Я не собираюсь выгонять твоего котенка, хён. Так что, пожалуйста, перестань выглядеть как чёртова статуя.

При этих словах Тэён расслабился, хотя бы немного. Он с опаской прошёл на кухню, чтобы положить пакеты с покупками на стойку.

— Я могу объяснить, — начал он.

— О, правда? С удовольствием послушаю, — протянул Доён.

Тэён вздрогнул от саркастичного тона в чужом голосе и подошёл, чтобы сесть рядом на диван. Он посмотрел на котёнка на коленях, вверх на лицо Доёна, обратно на котёнка и снова на Доёна.

— Итак? — спросил До на этот раз мягче.

Ли опустил голову.

— Вчера вечером я возвращался домой и увидел, как что-то выскочило из-за мусорного бака. Я едва мог разобрать, что это, так как было очень темно и шёл дождь. Когда я подошёл ближе, то увидел этого маленького парня, дрожащего под куском картона. Я не мог просто _оставить_ его там, Доён.

Доён знал, что они не могли оставить котёнка. Домашние животные были запрещены в их доме, не говоря уже о том, что у Джэхёна была буквально аллергия. Доён _знал_ , и всё же, когда увидел умоляющее выражение на лице Тэёна, всё, что он мог сделать, это вздохнуть.

Ли понял, что победил, потому что широко улыбнулся и обнял за шею.

— Слезь с меня, а то разбудишь его, — проворчал Ким.

***

Очевидно, Тэён ушёл, чтобы купить огромное количество кошачьего корма, лоток и игрушки.

Когда Доён слегка постучал в его дверь, чтобы спросить, готов ли тот к ужину, ответа не последовало. Он чуть приоткрыл её, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, и увидел друга, лежащего спиной на полу, и маленького котёнка, торжествующе сидящего у него на груди.

Вокруг Тэёна было разбросано около десятка различных кошачьих игрушек, начиная от пищалки _(разве ко_ _ты_ _вообще играют с пищалками?)_ и заканчивая игрушечной удочкой с рыбкой, прикреплённой к концу.

В углу комнаты Доён заметил две маленькие миски: одну с водой, а другую пустую. Там же стояли маленький лоток и большой мешок с кошачьим кормом, прислонённый к стене.

— Доён! — радостно воскликнул Тэ, заметив его, стоящего в дверях.

— Хм, я просто зашёл узнать, готов ли ты к ужину. Что всё это значит? — робко спросил, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.

— Это просто вещи, которые я купил для Лео! Даже если он пробудет здесь недолго, мы всё равно должны позаботиться о нём должным образом, — он встал с того места, где лежал на полу, держа в руках котёнка, _Лео_.

— Лео? — спросил Доён.

— А как ещё я должен его называть? — Тэён надул губы, подходя к нему.

— Я не знаю. Просто я знаю, что ты слишком привяжешься и никогда не захочешь отдать его, — объявил Ким голосом резким от правды.

Тот снова надул губы, но ничего не сказал, чтобы опровергнуть чужие слова.

Доён вздохнул.

— Пойдём ужинать.

***

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что это мальчик? — спросил он, когда они закончили ужинать.

— Я переводчик с животного, Доён. Не стоит недооценивать мои способности.

Ким ответил лишь коротким смешком и закатил глаза.

***

Прошло два дня с тех пор, как Доён обнаружил Лео за своей дверью.

Прошло всего два дня, а Доён уже никак не мог оторваться от Лео.

Котёнок сразу же проникся симпатией к Киму, когда тот помогал его кормить, в то время как Тэён гулял с Чону вчера. Он позволил Лео прыгнуть к себе на колени, когда смотрел телевизор, и разрешил прокрасться ночью в комнату и прижаться к нему под одеялом.

Поначалу это заставило Тэ надуться, и он сказал «это мой котёнок, но теперь ты ему нравишься больше, чем я», но даже он не смог сдержать улыбку, наблюдая, как Доён играет с Лео на полу в гостиной.

Сейчас четыре часа дня. Ли пошёл в студию, пожелав потратить некоторое время на свои песни, пока они были в отпуске. Доён сказал, что он должен отдыхать, но тот только возразил, ответив, что песни приносят ему радость и расслабление.

Он не мог с этим поспорить, так что во второй половине дня остался с Лео один. Сегодня котёнок особенно нервничал, бегая вокруг того места, где на полу сидел До. Он всё ещё спотыкался, когда пытался бежать слишком быстро, но всегда поднимался и продолжал нестись. Это было восхитительно, по меньшей мере.

Внезапно в кармане зажужжал телефон. Он достал его, чтобы прочитать сообщение от Джэхёна.

_Эй, хочешь поужинать сегодня вечером? Мы вчетвером, на вашем этаже?_

Доён фыркнул, прежде чем ответить.

_Вам, ребята, просто нужна моя стряпня._

Ответ пришёл почти мгновенно.

_Чертовски верно_ _–_ _Чону_

Доён покачал головой, улыбаясь выходкам своих одногруппников. Он не был против приготовить ещё на двоих, к тому же было бы неплохо поужинать вместе.

Он встал, чтобы проверить, что у них есть в холодильнике, на случай если придётся идти в магазин, когда почувствовал, что Лео царапает штанину его брюк.

Он улыбнулся котёнку, глядящему на него умоляющими глазами, и кровь застыла в жилах.

У Джэхёна аллергия на кошек.

***

Он поспешно позвонил Тэёну и позвал домой, но перед этим заставил его остановиться и купить ещё зелёного лука и кимчи.

— В чём дело? — спросил тот, когда вошёл в комнату, поприветствовав Лео лёгким похлопыванием по спине.

Доён стоял за плитой, собираясь поджарить рис. Услышав, что Ли приближается к кухне, он обернулся.

— Отлично! Ты вернулся. Не мог бы ты нарезать зелёный лук? Это для риса, — сказал Ким вместо приветствия, снова обращая внимание на сковороду перед собой.

— Ты собираешься сказать мне, что случилось? — спросил Тэён, но всё равно достал из сумки покупки и двинулся к разделочной доске, схватив по дороге нож.

— Джэхён и Чону придут сегодня на ужин, — только и ответил Доён.

— Ладно?

До положил ложку, которую держал в руке. Он уставился на Ли.

— _Ладно_? Ты забыл, что у некоего Чон Джэхёна аллергия на кошек?

— О… — выдохнул Тэ, мгновенно забыв о зелёном луке перед собой. Он посмотрел в гостиную, где на диване, свернувшись калачиком, сидел Лео, а по телевизору показывали последний эпизод дорамы « _It’s Okay Not To Be Okay_ ».

— Похоже, ты не задумывался об этом, — рявкнул Доён, прежде чем осознал свои слова. Он вздохнул, не желая сердиться на Тэёна. Он тоже подписался на это, он не был полностью невиновен.

— Ты закончил? — спросил он вместо дальнейшего выговора Тэ.

Тот кивнул, молча протягивая ему разделочную доску с мелко нарезанным луком. Доён стряхнул его с доски и кинул в рис, отдавая разделочную доску обратно.

Ни один не проронил ни слова: Ким молча готовил ужин, пока Тэён убирался на столе.

Ли не нужно было ничего говорить, чтобы Доён понял, что тот чувствует себя виноватым.

Когда он оглянулся, тот уже расставлял тарелки, но его шаги были вялыми. Он то и дело поглядывал туда, где на диване спал Лео под звуки работающего телевизора.

Доён положил ложку, которую держал в руке, и убавил огонь до медленного кипения. Подошёл к Тэёну и щёлкнул его по затылку.

Ли тут же вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Ой! Зачем это?

— Пожалуйста, перестань хандрить. Я сожалею о том, что сказал. Это не твоя вина, что мы попали в такую историю. Как ты и сказал, ты не мог просто оставить Лео одного на улице, — объяснил он.

Тэён опустил плечи.

— И всё же, — пробормотал, — я должен был помнить, что у Джэхёна аллергия. Я не хочу, чтобы ему было некомфортно, пока мы едим.

Поколебавшись мгновение, он положил руку на плечо Тэ.

— Всё будет хорошо. Мы оставим Лео в твоей комнате и переоденемся до того, как они спустятся. Мы также должны убедиться, что Джэхён не сидит на диване.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, — сказал Тэён. Он всё ещё был в дурном настроении, но на губах заиграла улыбка, когда он посмотрел на Доёна.

— Наверное, упал бы в обморок от усталости, потому что, если я не напоминаю тебе поесть и поспать, ты и не думаешь об этом. На данный момент ты как мой ребёнок, — съязвил Ким, но ободряюще улыбнулся.

Примерно через час Джэхён и Чону уже стояли у двери.

— Хэй! — окликнули оба, снимая обувь.

— Я на кухне! — крикнул Ким со своего места перед холодильником и достал соевый соус.

Чону присоединился к нему, и они заговорили о том, как прошёл день, пока Джэхён устраивался поудобнее за столом.

— Где Тэён хён? — спросил Чону, помогая закончить салат, который До начал делать до этого, в то время как он сам схватил две тарелки с едой, чтобы отнести на стол.

— Он просто переодевается. Пролил на себя растительное масло, — объяснил Доён, ставя тарелки на стол и улыбаясь Джэхёну.

На самом деле Тэён пытался успокоить Лео в своей комнате. Маленький котёнок проснулся прямо перед приходом Джэхёна и Чону и представлял собой ничто иное как шарик энергии, желающий поиграть с Ли.

Доён просто надеялся, что друг сможет успокоить котёнка достаточно, чтобы присоединиться к ним за ужином без каких-либо подозрений.

И Джэхён и Чону кивнули, легко принимая объяснение.

Джэхён встал, чтобы помочь ему перенести оставшиеся тарелки с кухни на стол, а Чону закончил с салатом.

Как только всё было готово, Доён сказал:

— Я схожу в туалет очень быстро. Не ешьте без нас.

— Как будто мы можем, хён, но эта еда выглядит действительно хорошо. Так что не задерживайся, — ответил Джэхён.

Ким вышел в коридор, но вместо того, чтобы пройти в уборную, проскользнул в чужую комнату.

— У вас тут всё в порядке? — спросил.

В настоящее время Ли лежал на полу, а Лео крепко спал в его объятиях.

— Да, — прошептал Тэён, — но он шевелится, когда я пытаюсь уложить его на подстилку. Не поможешь?

Доён посмотрел на открывшееся ему зрелище. Тэён с мокрыми после душа волосами был одет в просторную белую рубашку и серые спортивные штаны. Лео тихо спал у него на руках, всё глубже и глубже вжимаясь в сгиб локтя каждые несколько секунд. Выражение нежности застыло на лице Тэ, когда он глядел на котёнка, лежащего у него на руках.

На лице Доёна появилась улыбка, когда он подошёл и наклонился, чтобы осторожно взять Лео.

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Тэён беззаботно.

— Из-за вас двоих, — честно ответил он, направляясь к подстилке, положенной у стены. Он уложил Лео на мягкие подушки и, убедившись, что котёнок не проснулся, наконец, повернулся лицом к другу.

Тот не сдвинулся с места, вместо этого смотря на Доёна с тем же выражением нежности, что и раньше, на лице. На этот раз направленным на него самого.

— Что? — спросил До, краснея под пристальным взглядом.

Ли покачал головой.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил. Затем встал и направился к двери. — Пойдём ужинать.

***

Ужин прошел почти без сучка без задоринки.

Ключевое слово _почти._

На половине ужина Джэхён чихнул. Никто не обратил на это внимания, только сказали «будь здоров» и продолжили трапезу.

Но потом он чихнул снова, и снова, и снова.

Доён и Тэён посмотрели друг на друга через стол, взглядами ведя безмолвный разговор.

_Он чихает._

_Да, я вижу._

_Поэтому мы должны проверить Лео._

_Хорошо, я пойду._

Доён вытер рот салфеткой.

— Джэхён, — позвал. Когда тот посмотрел на него, он продолжил, — хочешь, я принесу тебе лекарство из аптечки? Похоже, ты простудился.

Джэхён покачал головой.

— Всё в порядке. Обычно со мной такое случается, только когда рядом кошка, и это странно.

Доён неловко рассмеялся.

— Это бред. Я принесу его на всякий случай.

Он встал и направился обратно в коридор, снова проскользнув в комнату Тэёна, как только скрылся из виду. Он посмотрел на подстилку Лео и увидел, что котёнка…

Здесь не было.

Ким тут же выпрямился, оглядывая маленькую комнату в поисках чёрного комочка меха. Нигде не обнаружив Лео, он вышел из комнаты, проверяя коридор.

Он проверил собственную комнату, ванную и, чёрт, даже комнату Джонни. Лео нигде не было видно.

Стараясь не поддаваться панике, он быстро схватил лекарство от простуды из шкафчика в ванной и вернулся в столовую.

Он замер, заметив Лео, который в данный момент отдыхал на полу прямо под стулом Джэхёна.

Доён громко кашлянул, пытаясь сообразить, что делать. Все за столом посмотрели на него.

Он осторожно спрятал пузырёк с лекарством в рукав и выкрикнул:

— Тэён, ты не мог бы мне помочь? Я никак не могу найти лекарство, — он изобразил на лице улыбку, когда Джэхён и Чону вопросительно посмотрели на него.

Ли мгновенно всё понял и встал, извинившись перед остальными.

Доён практически вытащил его в коридор и вне пределов слышимости.

— Загляни под стул Джэхёна, — выдохнул он.

Тэён нахмурил брови, но всё же выглянул из-за угла и посмотрел туда, где сидел Джэхён. Когда он заметил маленького котёнка, лежащего там, то, ни о чём не думая, вернулся в прежнее положение и посмотрел на Доёна.

— Что нам теперь делать? — спросил он с нарастающей паникой в голосе. — Мы не можем позволить им узнать.

— Чёрт возьми! — шёпотом крикнул Ким. Он снова заглянул в столовую, проверяя, на том же ли месте Лео, что и раньше. К счастью, котёнок не шевелился, но тут Джэхён очень громко чихнул, и Доён подумал, что это конец света.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Доён через мгновение. — Я как-нибудь заманю Джэхёна на кухню, а когда мы уйдем, ты схватишь Лео и отнесёшь его в свою комнату.

Тэён кивнул, и оба вернулись в гостиную с фальшивыми улыбками на лицах, их шаги были лёгкими и торопливыми.

— Слушай, Джэхён. Давай пойдём на кухню, и я налью тебе стакан тёплой воды, чтобы успокоить горло.

Джэхён кивнул, с каждой секундой выглядя всё хуже и хуже. Из носа у него текло, а глаза опухли. Он поднялся и последовал за ним на кухню. Доён бросил взгляд на Тэ, тот кивнул в ответ.

Ли сел и осторожно сбросил со стола ложку, которая со звоном упала на пол.

— О! Вот я дурак, — засмеялся он. Затем наклонился, чтобы поднять её, и в процессе загрёб Лео под рубашку.

Лео начал мяукать и, чтобы заглушить этот звук, Тэён мяукнул сам, слишком громко. Когда он оглянулся, Чону пристально смотрел на него. Рука с палочками для еды замерла, когда он собрался откусить ещё один кусочек кимчи.

Тэ хихикнул.

— Я просто… зевал! — произнёс он. Чону совсем не выглядел убеждённым, посылая ему недоверчивый взгляд. — Должно быть, я слишком устал от этой удобной одежды. Пойду переоденусь, — и прежде чем Чону успел хотя бы сформулировать ответ, Тэён выбежал из комнаты, чуть не споткнувшись при этом о ковёр.

Услышав этот обмен репликами с кухни, Доён захотел стукнуть себя по голове.

— Вы что, ребята, пытаетесь что-то скрыть? — небрежно спросил Джэхён, потягивая воду из стакана.

Ким уронил тарелку, которую мыл, и она громко ударилась о другую посуду в раковине.

— Почему ты так решил? — спросил он, и нервный смешок сорвался с губ.

Джэхён хмыкнул. Он ничего не сказал, но шагнул ближе к Доёну. Понизил голос.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне всё что угодно, хён.

Тот слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джэ. Он ненавидел лгать своим одногруппникам, но просто не хотел, чтобы у Тэёна были неприятности. Это не должно было быть таким уж большим делом. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать правду, но тут заговорил сам Чон.

— Я знаю, что вы встречаетесь.

На этом у Доёна в мозгах случилось короткое замыкание.

— Что? — вздохнул он, ошеломлённый неожиданным заявлением.

— Вот почему вы ведёте себя так неловко рядом с нами и друг с другом, не так ли? К тому же вы уже два раза выходили из-за стола, — спокойно сказал Джэ.

Доён мог только ошарашенно смотреть на своего друга. Сам факт, что тот пришёл к _такому_ выводу из всех возможных вещей…

— Твоё молчание означает, что я прав?

Он быстро покачал головой и поднял руки перед собой, защищаясь.

— Клянусь, это не так. _Мы_ не такие.

Джэхён поднял бровь, но принял ответ.

— Я просто говорю. Судя по тому, как он смотрит на тебя, и по тому, как ты смотришь на него в ответ, я думал, что это только вопрос времени.

Чувствуя, как вспыхнули щёки, Доён вернулся к обеденному столу и сел, молча заканчивая ужин. Джэхён присоединился к ним сразу после этого, не говоря ни слова, но взгляд, который он послал ему, только заставил щёки вспыхнуть ещё сильнее.

Вскоре вернулся Тэён, извиняясь за своё поведение. Он продолжал посылать До взгляды, на которые тот только качал головой. Стресс от попыток удержать Лео подальше от Джэхёна и Чону и Джэхён, говорящий ему _такое_ , почти полностью истощили его.

— Кто хочет десерт? — тепло спросил он, когда все закончили с едой и непринуждённо болтали друг с другом.

Все согласились, и Доён встал, чтобы достать из морозилки мороженое, которое купил вчера. Он не видел, как Чону последовал за ним на кухню, пока не обернулся и не заметил его прямо перед собой. Ким вскрикнул и выронил контейнер из рук. Тот с глухим стуком упал на пол.

Чону вздохнул и поднял его.

— И ты и Тэён хён сегодня слишком нервные, — прокомментировал.

Плечи Доёна поникли и он хныкнул.

— Ты тоже заметил? — он достал четыре миски из шкафчика над раковиной.

Чону фыркнул.

— Учитывая, как давно мы знакомы, конечно, я заметил. Не хочешь рассказать мне, в чём дело? С тех пор как вы с Джэхёном пошли на кухню, тебе стало ещё хуже. Он что-нибудь сказал?

Зная, что не сможет долго скрывать что-либо от Чону, он просто пожал плечами.

— Он подумал, что мы с Тэён хёном встречаемся, — тихо сказал.

— Так почему же это тебя так взволновало? — спросил Чону безо всякого любопытства в голосе.

— Потому что это не так, — быстро ответил Ким. Он не знал, почему так защищается, но Тэён его лучший друг. Странно думать о том, чтобы встречаться со своим лучшим другом, но всё же он не был этим напуган.

Несколько мгновений Чону хранил молчание.

— Но ты ведь этого хочешь, правда?

Доён молчал.

На самом деле он не знал.

Тэён был его хёном, его одногруппником, его _лучшим другом_. Разве отношения не разрушат всё это?

Он не знал, что и думать.

— Ты боишься, что это всё изменит, — мягко сказал Чону, озвучивая мысли, которые он не мог даже собрать воедино.

Он посмотрел на Чону. На лице у того было тёплое выражение, за радужками глаз не скрывалось осуждения. Только беспокойство о хёнах.

Доён застонал.

Они пытались спрятать кота от Джэхёна и Чону, а не выяснить его личную жизнь.

И это напомнило ему.

— У нас есть кот, — пробормотал.

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина. На секунду показалось, что Чону не услышал, как тот заговорил.

— О, я знаю.

Доён вскинул голову и посмотрел на друга.

— Ты _знал_? — его голос прозвучал громче, чем он думал, и он закрыл рот, не пытаясь привлечь внимание Джэхёна или Тэёна.

— Было довольно трудно не заметить комок под рубашкой Тэёна. Или маленький чёрный хвост, который торчал из неё, — сказал Чону. — Так вот почему вы оба вели себя как сумасшедшие?

— Ну, у Джэхёна аллергия, и ты знаешь, что в здании не разрешено держать домашних животных, так что… — он замолчал, голос его был тихим.

— Хён, я не собираюсь сдавать тебя владельцу здания или ещё кому-нибудь. Что насчёт Джэхёна, он не умрёт. Наверху у него есть лекарство от аллергии. Тебе не кажется, что было бы лучше сказать ему заранее, чтобы он мог принять лекарство?

На самом деле он об этом не думал. Он проклинал себя, вспоминая о парне, сидящем за столом, с раздражёнными горлом и глазами.

— Ты не хочешь объяснить, как вы оба превратились в кошачьих родителей? — продолжил Чону.

Доён фыркнул, услышав это прозвище, но принялся рассказывать о том, что произошло за последние несколько дней. Он даже не услышал ласкового тона в своём голосе, когда заговорил о Тэёне.

***

Джэхён и Чону ушли вскоре после десерта, но не раньше, чем оба одарили Доёна понимающими взглядами, каждый из которых означал что-то своё.

Не обращая на это внимания, Ким закрыл дверь за друзьями. Когда он обернулся, то увидел, что Тэён уже начал убирать со стола оставшиеся тарелки, неся их на кухню, чтобы помыть.

Он вспомнил, что сказал Джэхён, что сказал Чону.

Неужели действительно казалось, что они встречаются? Они были просто лучшими друзьями, которые много заботились друг о друге. Это ведь не романтично, верно?

Погруженный в свои мысли, Доён помог Ли убрать со стола и начал мыть посуду, как только поставил её в раковину.

Они вошли в спокойный ритм: Ким мыл посуду, а Тэ вытирал её. Единственными звуками в помещении были журчание воды из крана и жужжание кондиционера.

— Доён! — вдруг позвал друг. Он дёрнулся. Посмотрел направо и обнаружил, что Тэён перестал вытирать посуду. Однако при ближайшем рассмотрении Ким заметил, что они закончили мыть и вытирать всю посуду, но его руки всё ещё слепо скребли раковину.

Он покраснел и закрыл кран, не желая больше тратить воду.

— Извини, — пробормотал. — Ты что-то сказал?

— Я не, нет, — ответил Ли, — его голос смягчился, а затем, — тебя что-то беспокоит, Доён? Ты казался не в себе с тех пор, как вы с Чону остались одни на кухне.

До почувствовал себя ещё более неловко от того, что позволил истинным эмоциям проявиться. Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы никто не заметил, как на него подействовали слова Чону, но Тэён легко раскусил его.

Зная, что ничего не сможет скрыть от хёна, он вздохнул.

— Чону знает про кота.

Глаза Тэёна немного расширились, но затем его щёки вспыхнули.

— Чёрт возьми, я надеялся, что он не заметит. Он действительно умный.

Доён не удержался и тихо рассмеялся.

— Не думаю, что нужно быть очень умным, чтобы заметить, когда у кого-то из-под рубашки торчит чёрный комок меха, — поддразнил, тыча пальцем в плечо.

— Эй, осторожнее! У тебя все руки в мыле, — усмехнулся Тэ. Но Доён только ухмыльнулся и схватил горсть мыльных пузырей из раковины, прежде чем броситься на него.

Тот завизжал, когда До бросил в него пузыри, размахивая руками в попытке защититься от нападения. Он схватил друга за запястье, но другой рукой Ким всё ещё мог схватить его за плечо, размазывая воду и пузыри по рубашке.

— Доён! — закричал Тэ, но его крики были бесполезны. Доён рассмеялся.

Он продолжал мучить хёна пузырями. В какой-то момент Тэён попытался вырваться из захвата, но пол был мокрым, и он потерял равновесие. Он уже готов был упасть навзничь, но Ким внезапно отреагировал и обхватил его рукой за талию, а другой схватил за запястье рядом с лицом.

Оба стояли неподвижно, и всё вокруг них погрузилось в тишину. До затаил дыхание, и, когда его глаза встретились с чужими, он увидел, как они широко раскрылись от внезапного страха споткнуться, а щёки порозовели от борьбы. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, пока друг пытался успокоить дыхание. Он выглядел очень красиво.

_Но ты ведь этого хочешь, правда?_

Голос Чону внезапно заполнил сознание Доёна, и всё, о чём он мог думать, это о том, что парень под ним — _его бойфренд_.

Это было уже слишком. У него не должно быть таких мыслей. Тэён был его одногруппником, его лучшим другом. Он был бы эгоистом, если бы захотел чего-то большего.

Доён быстро отпустил Тэёна и оттолкнул его.

— Я пойду спать первым, — пробормотал, прежде чем выбежать из кухни.

В ту ночь Лео тихо вошёл к нему в комнату, держа что-то в зубах.

Доён с лёгкостью пустил котёнка под одеяло, позволяя свернуться калачиком сбоку.

— Что это такое? — неслышно спросил он, осторожно вынимая листок бумаги изо рта Лео. Котёнок только бесшумно мяукнул и положил голову на лапы.

Он медленно развернул листок. Рука подсознательно двинулась, чтобы слегка погладить Лео по шёрстке, пока тот медленно засыпал.

Он сразу узнал почерк в записке и не смог сдержать приступ боли в сердце.

_Прости, что втянул тебя в эту историю. Завтра я отвезу Лео в_ _центр усыновления животных_ _. Подумал, что ты захочешь провести с ним последнюю_ _ночь._

_P.S._ _и_ _звини, что вс_ _ё_ _так неловко получилось ран_ _ее_

_TY_

Доён хотел ударить Тэёна по голове. Какого чёрта он во всём винит себя? Эта история в той же степени касалась и его самого.

Он посмотрел на Лео, и на сердце у него было тяжело. Прошло всего три дня с тех пор, как друг принес котёнка домой, но Доён уже успел привязаться к нему и не хотел расставаться. Но он знал, что они не смогут оставить его в общежитии.

_Извини, что всё так неловко получилось ранее_

Доён проклинал себя. Если уж на то пошло, он был тем, кто поставил их в неловкое положение. Боже, что с ним было не так, когда он отпрянул от Тэёна и убежал? Старший, вероятно, подумал, что он сердится на него за то, что не смог скрыть их секрет от Чону.

Доён не злился. Он никогда не мог сердиться на своего хёна за то, что тот просто пытался проявить доброту ко всем вокруг него.

Внезапно перестав чувствовать усталость, До сел в постели и схватил телефон, стараясь не потревожить Лео. Маленький котёнок, однако, не шевелился, крепко спя возле чужих колен.

Разблокировав телефон и перейдя в контакты, Ким быстро нашёл нужный номер и нажал _вызов_.

После пары гудков трубку сняли.

— Хён, — взволнованно произнёс Доён.

***

Когда Доён проснулся, Лео уже не было.

Ему придётся действовать быстро.

Когда Ким проверил, в кухонной раковине не было грязной посуды, что означало только то, что Тэён не завтракал или уже ушёл и собирался что-нибудь купить.

Было одиннадцать утра. Центр усыновления животных всегда открывается в десять тридцать.

У него не было времени, чтобы тратить его впустую.

Он воздержался от душа, чтобы как можно быстрее переодеться и выйти из комнаты.

Ближайший к их общежитию центр усыновления находился примерно в двадцати минутах езды на метро. Доён практически бежал, проверяя телефон каждые пару минут, чтобы посмотреть, получил ли сообщение.

К счастью, метро было не слишком загружено, и он смог добраться до нужного района в рекордные сроки. Маленькое здание было в паре кварталов от станции.

Он не знал, будет ли Тэён внутри или он уже ушёл, но был только один способ выяснить это.

Внезапно в кармане громко зажужжал телефон. Он вынул его и посмотрел на полученное сообщение.

Его бешено бьющееся сердце тотчас успокоилось, и он зашагал по улице в сторону центра.

Взгляд задержался на разных зданиях по соседству, и, если бы он не смотрел, совершенно не заметил бы его.

За столиком в кафе, в паре метров от нужного здания, сидел Тэён.

***

Ким быстро повернулся и вошёл в маленькое кафе. Женщина за стойкой тепло поприветствовала его, но он вежливо покачал головой и прошёл к столику, за которым сидел Тэён. Тот даже не заметил, как открылась дверь и вошел Доён. Он рассеянно постукивал пальцами по столу, глядя куда-то вдаль.

До тихо подошёл и сел в кресло напротив.

— Хён, — нежно позвал он, оповещая человека перед ним о своём присутствии.

Тэён поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и Ким заметил покрасневшие глаза и мешки под ними. Он действительно очень любил Лео.

— Мне жаль, Доён. Я не хотел этого делать, но не знал, как смотреть тебе в глаза после вчерашнего, и я просто думал, что так будет лучше…

— Тэён хён, — прервал его Ким, услышав печаль в голосе старшего. Ли посмотрел на него. — Всё в порядке, — продолжил Доён. — Насчёт вчерашнего, это моя вина, к тебе это не имеет никакого отношения. А что касается Лео, то это к лучшему. Мы знали, что рано или поздно придётся его отпустить.

Тэён кивнул, но это не помогло избавиться от его поникших плеч.

— Я просто надеюсь, что он найдёт семью, которая будет о нём заботиться, — тихо сказал он, и его сердце сжалось из-за котёнка.

Услышав это, Доён улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Тебе не придётся беспокоиться об этом.

Он встал, не обращая внимания на вопросительный взгляд, который бросил на него Тэ, и вышел из кафе. Ли последовал за ним, замешательство отчётливо отражалось на лице.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спросил.

Доён только улыбнулся.

— Следуй за мной и узнаешь.

Ещё одна поездка на метро, и они оказались в районе, близком к их общежитию, но расположенному достаточно далеко, чтобы дойти домой пешком.

— Где мы находимся? — спросил Тэ, оглядываясь по сторонам, когда они вышли из метро.

— Перестань задавать вопросы и доверься мне, — фыркнул в ответ.

Он привёл их к высокому многоквартирному дому, похожему на их собственный, но ещё выше. Спокойно подошёл к стене, на которой висели все номера квартир с кнопками рядом с ними. Он нажал соответствующую кнопку и послышался лёгкий звон. Почти сразу же вторая дверь в здание открылась, и они вошли внутрь.

— Очень красивый дом, — спокойно прокомментировал Ли.

— Ты прав, хотя я слышал, что многие люди, живущие здесь, снобы, — ответил, когда они вошли в лифт. Как только двери закрылись, он вжал кнопку седьмого этажа.

Пока лифт поднимался на нужный этаж, они погрузились в уютную тишину. Они не упомянали то, что произошло вчера. Сейчас в этом не было необходимости. Если что-то действительно беспокоило одного из них, они без колебаний говорили об этом. Именно так у них всё и происходило. Они доверяли друг другу и помогали друг другу. Они делили бремя и никогда не позволяли одному из них слишком долго скрывать свои проблемы.

Лифт зазвенел, и они дошли до квартиры в самом конце коридора.

Доён дважды постучал в дверь, прежде чем её открыл

— Гонмён хён? — спросил Тэ, ещё больше погружаясь в замешательство.

— Привет, Тэён. Давно тебя не видел. Заходите, ребята, — ответил Гонмён тёплым и приветливым голосом.

Оба вошли в квартиру, До легко снял ботинки и направился к дивану, в то время как Ли немного колебался, не понимая, что происходит.

— Рад тебя видеть, хён, — начал Тэён, как только разулся, — но почему мы здесь?

В ту же секунду к нему с громким мяуканьем подбежал маленький чёрный котёнок.

— Лео! — воскликнул, поднимая котёнка и держа его на руках. — О боже, что ты здесь делаешь? Я только сегодня утром отвёз тебя в центр.

Доён улыбнулся. Когда Лео снова оказался в его объятиях, Тэён мгновенно засиял. Старший очень любил котёнка, и До знал, что сделал правильный выбор.

— Я решил взять его, — объяснил Гонмён, давая брату стакан воды, прежде чем направиться туда, где на полу у входа сидел Тэ, играя с Лео.

Тэён недоверчиво уставился на Гонмёна.

— Правда? — вздохнул он. Тот рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Неужели ты всерьёз думал, что я позволю тебе вот так просто отдать Лео? — фыркнул Доён, делая глоток воды.

Ли встал с Лео на руках и подошёл к дивану, на котором расположился друг. Он сел рядом и одарил его ослепительной улыбкой. Сердце До затрепетало.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, Доён, — прошептал Тэ, гладя Лео.

Ким фыркнул.

— Как насчёт «спасибо», — пошутил.

Он не ожидал, что Тэён вдруг крепко обнимет его за шею. Тем не менее он обнял в ответ, наслаждаясь этой любовью.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Ли на ухо так тихо, что только они могли услышать.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил, покраснев. — Я бы скучал по Лео так же сильно, как и ты.

Тэён отстранился и послал Доёну ещё одну ослепительную улыбку, и тот подумал _я хочу быть причиной того, что он улыбается каждый день_.

Эта мысль ударила его, как волны. Спокойные и медлительные, неуклонно приближающиеся к берегу по мере того, как отлив переходит в прилив. Волны не были свирепыми, нет. Они целовали песчаный берег его сердца, в конечном счёте омывая целиком, поглощая его, но не подавляя.

Он хотел быть счастьем Тэёна. Он хотел быть одной из причин, по которым Тэён продолжал улыбаться. Он хотел быть тем, к кому Тэён обратится в те дни, когда улыбаться слишком трудно. Он хотел быть всем этим.

Он любил своего лучшего друга.

И он позволил себе смириться с этим.

***

Следующие несколько часов Доён и Тэён провели у Гонмёна, играя с Лео и рассказывая всё, что узнали о том, что нравится и не нравится коту.

К тому времени, как они вернулись в общежитие, Донхёк уже был дома.

— Хёны! Я не знал, что вас не будет дома, — сказал он взволнованно, крепко обнимая обоих.

— Привет, Донхёк, как прошла поездка? — поинтересовался Ким.

— О боже, на пляже было так классно, — ответил Хёк, отходя от них после того, как закончил с объятиями. — Мы определённо должны поехать туда с хёнами из иличиль.

— Буду иметь это в виду, — тепло сказал Тэ, его настроение, естественно, поднялось из-за энергии младшего.

— Скучно было без меня? — поддразнил Донхёк, отступая в сторону, чтобы Доён и Тэён могли войти в гостиную.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько скучно с Тэёном, — протянул Ким, едва избежав шлепка по плечу.

— Кто бы говорил! Всё, что ты делал, это сидел в своей комнате и смотрел видео. Я едва тебя видел, — заворчал Ли. Доён мгновенно понял, что делал Тэён. Теперь, когда они всё уладили, не было никакой необходимости рассказывать о котёнке кому-либо из одногруппников.

Ким только усмехнулся.

— Неважно. Я умираю с голоду. Донхёк, ты уже поел? Приготовлю тебе обед, — сказал, уже направляясь на кухню, чтобы начать готовить еду.

— Я бы с удовольствием, хён. Спасибо, — прощебетал тот, следуя за До.

Тэён уже собирался повернуться и направиться в свою комнату, когда Ким вдруг закричал:

— Ты тоже ешь, хён. Мы ничего не покушали у Гонмёна, и я знаю, что ты не завтракал.

Со своего места он увидел, как Тэ смущённо засмеялся, что подтвердило его подозрения. Ли кивнул в ответ, прежде чем скрыться в своей комнате.

— Гонмён? Почему вы вдвоём были у твоего брата? — спросил Хёк, стоя рядом с Доёном перед стойкой.

— Я хотел навестить его, а Тэён решил составить компанию, — объяснил. Это не было ложью, однако причина их визита всё ещё оставалась тайной. Доён пришёл к тому, что одногруппники рано или поздно встретятся с Лео, потому что Ли настаивал на том, чтобы по возможности приводить котёнка в общежитие и играть с ним здесь или идти к Гонмёну одному. Если добавить тот факт, что Чону уже знал, это был только вопрос времени.

— В любом случае, — продолжил он, посылая Донхёку улыбку, — что хочешь поесть?

***

Было около полуночи.

Доён не мог уснуть.

Он всё ждал, когда маленький чёрный котёнок проскользнёт через приоткрытую дверь и заберётся под одеяло. Но он знал, что этого не произойдёт. Лео был у Гонмёна, но, по крайней мере, теперь они с Тэёном смогут видеть его чаще, не беспокоясь об аллергии или правилах общежития.

Дверь в комнату со скрипом приоткрылась, и сердце Доёна ёкнуло. Он знал, что это не Лео, но всё равно удивился, когда оглянулся и увидел стоящего в дверях Тэёна, не решающегося войти.

— Доён? — тихо позвал старший, — ты спишь?

— К сожалению, да, — отозвался, откидываясь на подушки. Он подозвал друга, и Ли, не теряя времени, закрыл за собой дверь и сел на край чужой кровати.

— Что случилось? — спросил.

Тэ поиграл с краем одеяла, несколько мгновений ничего не говоря. Доён молчал, позволяя собеседнику собраться с мыслями.

Как он и думал, через несколько мгновений тот заговорил.

— Я хотел ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал, — начал он, с благодарностью глядя на Доёна. Его сердце сжалось от этого.

 _Я_ _бы_ _сдел_ _ал_ _для тебя всё, что угодно_ , — хотел сказать, но дал продолжить.

— Знаю, что это я затеял эту историю, даже если ты настаиваешь, что в этом была и твоя вина, — Тэ рассмеялся, когда Ким нахмурил брови в знак протеста. — Ты был прав, когда сказал, что мы не можем оставить Лео. У Джэхёна аллергия, в общежитии запрещено держать домашних животных, и мы всегда заняты как айдолы. Я не знал, что ещё делать, кроме как принять тот факт, что придётся отпустить его. Я не хотел тебе рассказывать, просто не знал, захочешь ли ты говорить со мной после того, что случилось вчера, — неожиданно он усмехнулся, — я подумал, что сделал что-то не так или что ты вдруг почувствовал отвращение к моему лицу.

— Тэён, — сказал мягко, — ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда не испытал к тебе отвращения, — Ли слегка кивнул, опустив голову. — Насчёт вчерашнего, это была не твоя вина. Мы просто веселились, а потом меня застали врасплох и в мозгах просто случилось короткое замыкание на секунду. Честно говоря, жаль, что я так внезапно ушёл, — тихо закончил он, и щёки загорелись от скрытого в словах намёка.

— Что это значит? — спросил Тэ. Он поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на Доёна. Что-то было в его глазах, и он ничего не мог скрыть.

— Вчера, — начал Ким, — и Чону и Джэхён предположили, что мы пара. Типа, романтика и всё такое. Это странно, я знаю.

Мгновение Тэён молчал, обдумывая чужие слова.

— Это действительно так странно?

— Что? — спросил Доён.

Тэён пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, в его собственных отражалась спокойная решимость.

— Неужели так странно видеть нас парой? — его голос был тихим и неуверенным.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Ким. — Я имел в виду, что странно, что они оба так подумали и вдруг решили упомянуть об этом вчера.

Тэён хмыкнул, но больше ничего не сказал. Доён знал, что было что-то ещё.

— Тебе это кажется странным? — спросил он, придвигаясь на кровати ближе к Ли.

Тот несколько мгновений смотрел куда-то вправо, прежде чем снова повернулся к нему.

— Честно?

Доён кивнул.

— Это вовсе не странно. На самом деле думаю, мне нравится, как это звучит.

Доён не мог поверить своим ушам.

— А? — тихо вздохнул, подсознательно отстраняясь от Тэ.

— Ты, наверное, возненавидишь меня, когда я скажу это, потому что это всё испортит, но я думаю, что ты мне нравишься, Доён. И не в смысле лучшего друга и донсена. А в смысле «я вроде как хочу тебя поцеловать». Я пытался скрыть это какое-то время, потому что не хотел потерять тебя как друга, но за последние несколько дней я просто не мог не влюбиться в тебя ещё сильнее. Ты так легко помог мне спрятать Лео и позаботился о нём. А потом пошёл и убедился, что его взял кто-то, кто мог бы опекать его, и чтобы я не потерял его навсегда. Ты сделал всё это, и я просто, — он сделал паузу, слегка улыбнувшись ему, — я не мог не подумать, что ты моё всё.

Доён даже не заметил, как зрение слегка затуманились.

— Хён, ты отстой, — проворчал. — Я тоже думаю, что ты мне нравишься, — пробормотал, вытирая глаза, прежде чем на них навернулись слёзы.

— Что? — Тэён подскочил, не ожидая такого ответа.

Ким кивнул и глубоко вздохнул.

— Когда ты принёс Лео домой, сначала я подумал: «ого, какой он глупый», но потом быстро сменил эту мысль на «как я могу защитить его, чтобы он мог оставить этого кота?». Когда я вижу, как ты счастлив играть с Лео и как заботишься о нём, у меня на сердце теплеет. Тебе так хорошо с ним. Из-за выражения твоего лица, когда ты узнал, что не попрощался с ним навсегда, я понял, что хочу быть причиной твоей улыбки.

После этого оба замолчали, понимая, что означают их слова друг для друга.

— Доён, — первым заговорил Тэ, — я и представить себе не мог, что тоже нравлюсь тебе, и это заставляет моё сердце биться сильнее, — он одарил его такой улыбкой, что тот не мог не ответить тем же. — Я не хочу тебя торопить. Мы всё ещё айдолы, и я не хочу подвергать риску наши отношения или работу.

— Хён, всё в порядке, — произнёс Ким. Тэён всегда беспокоился о благополучии группы и её участников, и это было приятно видеть. — Давай не будем торопиться, но я хочу посмотреть, к чему это приведёт, даже если это эгоистично с моей стороны.

Ли усмехнулся и нерешительно взял чужую руку.

— Ну, тогда, наверное, я тоже эгоист, — сказал, тихо переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Доёна.

Щёки вспыхнули, когда он посмотрел на их сцепленные руки.

Он мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

***

_6 месяцев спустя_

Только что прошёл день рождения Доёна, а вместе с ним и оставшиеся метели начала года. Было ещё холодно, но на улицы уже не было наброшено привычных белых одеял.

Все участники группы собрались в ресторане, чтобы отпраздновать День рождения Джонни.

Пока все веселились, распевая «Happy Birthday», Тэён мягко положил руку на колено Доёна. Когда песня закончилась, Ким кинул вопросительный взгляд. Тот только улыбнулся и сжал его колено.

Официально они были вместе около четырёх месяцев. Когда они сказали, что не хотят торопиться, они _действительно_ имели это в виду. Они всегда были осторожны друг с другом, выясняя новые границы, которые появлялись со следующим шагом в отношениях, и всегда убеждаясь, что оба честны друг с другом. Это заняло некоторое время, но они настроились на характер другого. На самом деле ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что теперь они целовались и держались за руки.

В конце концов, они всё ещё оставались лучшими друзьями.

Позже той же ночью, когда все разошлись по своим комнатам, Тэён тайком прокрался к нему. На самом деле не совсем тайком, потому что Ким намеренно оставил дверь слегка приоткрытой на случай, если Ли придёт и позволит крепко обнять себя.

В эту ночь, вместо того чтобы просто скользнуть под чужое одеяло, как он всегда делал, Тэ сел на край кровати и слегка потряс его за ногу.

— В чём дело? — пробормотал уже полусонный Доён. Он протёр глаза и приподнялся на локтях, глядя на него в темноте.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — ответил Тэён, придвигаясь ближе.

— Мой день рождения уже прошёл, хён. Кроме того, ты уже сделал мне подарок, — ответил, откидываясь на подушки.

Однако Тэ не дал ему долго лежать, прижимая что-то мягкое к рукам.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Он не мог точно разглядеть, что это было в темноте, но почувствовал маленькую плюшевую игрушку, когда ощупал подарок.

— Ты принёс мне ещё одну игрушку? — спросил Доён. У него был целый ряд плюшевых игрушек, с которыми он обычно спал. Однако в последнее время он стал спать с чем-то гораздо больше и гораздо теплее.

Тэён потянулся к лампе на прикроватном столике и быстро включил её. Тёплый свет залил часть комнаты. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы глаза привыкли, и, когда это случилось, он увидел, что игрушка, которую купил его парень, _парень_ _!_ , это маленький чёрный кот.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Доён увидел тонкий ошейник вокруг игрушки, а на маленьком кулоне было написано «Лео».

Он не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Слащаво, — прошептал, качая головой.

— Мы были заняты во время второго тура, так что оба не могли увидеть его, поэтому я подумал, что ты мог бы взять это на случай, если соскучишься, — объяснил Ли.

Доён издал короткий смешок.

— А разве это не должно быть твоим? Ты скучаешь по нему больше, чем я.

Тот усмехнулся.

— Я просто говорю об этом вслух. А теперь прими плюшевого Лео и подвинься, чтобы мы могли поспать.

Доён закатил глаза, но всё же поставил Лео в ряд своих плюшевых игрушек и придвинулся ближе к стене. Тэён выключил лампу на столе и залез под одеяло.

Они тут же прижались друг к другу, с лёгкостью засыпая.


End file.
